


days gone by

by ethaeriyeol



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeiZenNi
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, High School, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: Go down the Memory Lane as you and your high school buddies get together for the annual Alumni Ball after 23 Years. Let's find out who turned out to be y/n’s significant other.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Reader
Kudos: 3





	days gone by

_**April 1996** _

Today is the day most students from Laurel High has been looking forward to, it's the annual school year-end event organized by the DNYL club. Everyone in the club is busy preparing the whole day for this event to be successful and memorable. Memorable to some of you, since it will be Kun, Ten, and Winwin's last year before they officially graduate in high school. The three of them also hold the topmost positions in your club and they wanted to give their best one last time before leaving with an unforgettable experience in running the club for years.

"Is everything almost ready? We will start in 30 minutes," Kun yelled in the committee room.

"Yes, Kun! I guess we are, but where is Ten?" you asked everyone while roaming around the room.

"Y/n! Have you seen my extra films? I just had them here a while ago," Mark approached you looking confused.

"I just saw it somewhere over that green table Mark, isn't it there?" you yelled while setting up your laptop on the desk.

"Winwin hyung! Could you help me put this up, please? Renjun asked while holding the banner he painted. Few paint drops are still evident on his clothes and face, he is the artist in the club. He is assigned to designing for events such as banners, flyers, interiors, and anything related to design and illustrations.

Due to the limited officers in the club, the tasks are too tight for everyone whenever there is an event. Especially for you, since you are the ever-trusted secretary. The committee made the right choice in picking you as the club's secretary because you've got great organization skills and you tend to other people's needs right away.

"We need to get more officers next school year y/n, it will be a very busy year," Renjun suggested.

"You want to get rid of us that soon Renjun, no?" Winwin teased the young boy earning a laugh from the rest of the officers.

"It's not like that hyung, I just thought it will be harder since you guys won't be here anymore," the young boy pouted expressing his sincerity.

"Yeah that will be a problem, but did you forget we have our ace y/n here," Mark bumped his shoulders to yours earning a smirk from you, "y/n is the best,"

Nobody in the committee disagrees with that, you have contributed a lot to the club ever since you joined in your freshman year. You have dedicated most of your time to it and you are considered as one of the pioneers in the club. Because of this, they might have depended on you so much though you did not mind. You love the feeling of being relevant and you are always glad to help them since they have become your second family.

"Just say you want to slack off next year, you lazy kid," Haechan intervened, bringing back the topic to Renjun again just so he can make fun of him.

"Hey! We are just the same age don't call me kid!" the other yelled as he went to attack Haechan with little punches, faking a yelp to tease him more.

"Save that fight for later, we'll start in five minutes. Where the hell is Ten?" Kun asked as he opened the door for the announcement.

"I will go look for him," you offered, getting up from your seat. Everyone did too and continued their tasks.

You went to the auditorium to look for Ten, you don't want Kun to get pissed at it. Ten is his partner as emcee, the show's about to start but you haven't seen him anywhere. You worry he might have forgotten about today's event or he just wanted to tease Kun. The students are in the auditorium and the place is already packed.

The clock is ticking down to its last minute, seems like Kun will start the event, alone. Kun does not want that to happen, he needs Ten to be there with him, but at the same time, he can't let the audience wait for too long.

"Kun hyung, why don't we make an opening performance before we officially start while y/n's looking for Ten?" Haechan suggested to Kun who looked so pissed and nervous.

"Nice idea genius, you're finally using your brain for something useful," Renjun teased.

"That would be great but who will perform for us? It's not like we can, we still need to do lots of things here backstage," Mark said while preparing the films for his camera.

Everyone is thinking hard for a possible solution, they just need someone who will perform for them, "Why don't we look for someone in the audience hyung?" Winwin suggested peeking at the door to look at the crowd in the auditorium for their target.

"Oh right! I know someone who can help, could someone set up the guitar and mic on stage? I will call someone who will perform for us," Kun clapped his hands and his face became brighter.

Haechan and Renjun did what Kun asked while he went out of the room to look for the person he was referring to. While you are still out there looking for Ten.

"Here you are! I was looking for you," Kun tapped the shoulder of a certain guy.

"Why are you looking for me hyung? And why are you still here, aren't you supposed to be on stage already? The other guys are on their way here to watch," the guy questioned, freaking out.

"Yeah about that, Ten's been a pain in my ass today and we are looking for him. Can you do something for me? It will be a lot of help,"

The guy laughed to Kun's statement as if he just realized a dilemma he's been experiencing for many times already, "As if Ten hyung doesn't do that to you daily hyung. But sure, what is it?"

"Could you buy us a little time and perform? It will be short, just until Ten comes here, please?"

"Wait what? But I'm not prepared hyung,"

"I know, that's why I had the guitar and mic ready for you. All you need to do is sit there and perform, I know you'll love it,"

"Alright hyung, you know I can't say no to you right?" he finally agreed. Earning a big smile from Kun after hearing his words.

"Is it really to me or y/n-"

"Hyung, do you want me to perform or not?" the guy cut him off, looking pissed.

"Alright! I was just messing with you Dejun! I owe you one,"

"And Ten hyung too!" Kun laughed from Dejun's reaction and Kun pushed him on the way to the stage.

Xiaojun cannot deny how much he loves performing, heck he does not care anywhere it could be as long as he can sing or even play. Music makes him feel he has a purpose—a reason to live. It is the only thing that could help him express himself whenever words and gestures are not enough.

"Please, I hope Ten is already in stage with Kun," you chanted to yourself while still running around the campus looking for Ten until you bumped into two tallboys. "Oh! I'm sorry," you mutter without even looking at them.

"No, it's alright pretty face," one of the guys told you while earning a laugh from the other.

"Bro they didn't even hear you," the laughing guy teased.

You were still busy finding Ten until you reached the music room. You peeked to see two guys inside, hoping one of them could be the guy you are looking for. Then it is Ten and Johnny.

"Ten! What are you still doing here? Have you forgotten about the event?" you let out a sigh of relief. You could not believe he lost track of time thus the reason he was still there.

"Oh shit, right! I will talk to you later, okay?" he told Johnny as the both of you hurriedly went your way back to the auditorium.

It's already 7:30 PM, you and Ten are on your way back to the auditorium. You could not imagine how pissed Kun might be at the moment, wasting so much time for making the students wait and not following the schedule, you know how strict he can be when it comes to this kind of things.

As soon as you reached the auditorium you witness a smiling Kun, not even a sarcastic smile. He is not ranging with anger-not even a bit. Your eyes went straight on stage to see the reason why a guy is singing while playing the guitar, and the crowd loves it. You recognized the guy to be one of Kun's closest friends. Kun saw you and Ten, a sense of relief showed upon his face. He motioned for the both of you to go backstage and continue working, you already imagine how much scolding Ten will earn from Kun the moment the event is already done.

"Thank you very much for playing a wonderful song for us tonight! Everybody give it up for Xiao Dejun! One of Laurel High's greatest singers!" Kun introduced as he and Ten went on stage. Xiaojun stood up and gave the audience a bow, while they cheered for him. You all knew your night will get even busier.

"Wait, what? Dejun performed?" Lucas wide-eyed asked his friend as they entered the auditorium.

"We missed it, bro, dang it!" Hendery cussed, "If we just went straight here after class, we could have seen it,"

"What's up, guys? Did you just come?" Xiaojun asked the two boys as he approached them.

"Yeah and we did not see your performance! We didn't know you will though," Lucas exclaimed.

"It's spontaneous, and a long story. Kun hyung will tell everything later," Xiaojun said while scratching his hair a little.

The three of them head to the vacant seats in the audience, earning little greetings and squeals from a bunch of students.

"Hi Lucas!" a girl shouted.

"These seats are not taken Lucas, you and your friends can sit here," another random guy offered from the audience.

Lucas greeted them back in a friendly way, making Hendery and Xiaojun laugh. They settled down and watched their friends' events.

Huang Xuxi, mostly known as Lucas, one of the heartthrobs and basketball varsity in Laurel High. Known for his good looks, a nice body built great basketball skills, and a friendly attitude. How can no one adore this guy? Well about that friendly attitude, rumors say he is seen to be hanging out with different people each month. Many people thought, how friendly is he? But they just gave him the benefit of the doubt most of the time.

Despite his popularity among the students, there can still be a few who are not tamed by this guy's ethereal charms beauty. Or maybe, they are just too busy dealing with other stuff to not have time and glance at this guy. Who knows?

"Congratulations hyung! That was a great program," Winwin welcomed Kun and Ten with high-fives the moment they entered the committee room.

"Thank you Winwin, but of course everything was made possible not just because of me and Ten but to all of us in this club who did our best. I am proud and thankful to have a wonderful committee like you guys," Kun said.

"Awww stop being overdramatic hyung! We are just scared of your scolding that's why we don't want to screw up especially today!" Renjun jokingly added.

"And speaking of scolding, where is Ten Lee? I think we need a little talk?" Kun teased, making all of you chant 'dun dun dun dun' at Ten.

"Oh boy here we go, could you let me redeem myself even for a bit?" Ten protested standing in the middle of the room looking at each of you.

"Don't tell us you were with 'the-grunge-boy-with-a-sunflower-tattoo' again?" Haechan intervened before letting Ten let out a word.

"The sunflower is cute, I chose that! And we are just friends okay? We are not there yet,"

"I did not say that the sunflower isn't cute. I just find it odd for a big guy like him who looks tough on the exterior with a cute doodle on his arm," the other guy explained.

"It just tells you not to judge a book by its cover dummy," Renjun teased.

"Enough with the sunflowers! Do not over ditch on me like that again Chittaphon, I'm warning you there'll be no next time," Kun stood in front of Haechan and Renjun who were on each other's noses again.

"Yeah right, there won't be next time because this is our last right?" Winwin frowned, the mood suddenly shifted from laughter and tease to silence and sadness.

"Nah don't say that too early hyung! We are not ready yet," Mark tried lighting up the mood.

"We still have the post-graduation party to celebrate, and that is like a month away from now," you added.

"Ohhh someone's being so tough here, let's wait and see y/n ball their eyes after graduation," Haechan acquired his new target of whom he'll tease.

"Hey, stop teasing y/n. They did a big part in this event and we all know who's going to be the president for the next school year right?" Kun cheered and all of them joined him.

"Also! Have you forgotten we still have a Senior prom?! That's in two weeks," Ten interfered, earning random groans and cheers from everyone.

"Oh right! I am not ready for prom yet, I think I will never be ready," Winwin said with worry on his face.

"Don't worry about that Winwin, I got you!" Ten cheered.

"Okay guys calm down the makeover talk. Before all of that, let us head to Kun hyung's house right now to celebrate today's successful event!" Haechan yelled wiggling his whole body to excitement despite the busy schedule the whole day.

"BUT! Before that, let us clean first alright Hyuck?" Kun calmed him down.

Everyone packed and cleaned the auditorium, while Kun left for a while and talked to the guys who were waiting outside.

"Here is mister president," Hendery called Kun from afar, the three of them circled Kun as they welcomed him.

"Congratulations on your program earlier, it was fun!" Lucas commented.

"Well, there has never been a boring event when DNYL organized it right? Plus, the club's got a great team, it isn't just all of me," Kun humbly replied.

"Hey stop it! You sound like a proud father to your children, you sound old," Hendery teased.

Kun gave Hendery a pissed face, making all of the guys chuckle, "By the way Dejun, thanks for what you did earlier. I appreciate it,"

"Nah it's just a little thing hyung!"

"Why don't you guys come with us tonight at my place? We are having a little party as a celebration for today's event," Kun added, Lucas and Hendery instantly accepted the invitation while Xiaojun looked worried.

"We? What do you mean?" Xiaojun asked.

"It's just me and the people from DNYL, don't worry its nothing big. Winwin and Ten will be there, besides, you'll get to know the others more this time. They're great people,"

"Oh, and that means someone will be there too," Hendery whispered to Lucas while giving him a dirty look.

Xiaojun cannot hide the smile from his face when Kun mentioned the club, he even saw Kun smiling maliciously at him after explaining the party that will happen. Xiaojun has not told anyone yet but Kun can see through him or maybe he just had a hunch about Xiaojun's little crush on you. But aside from Xiaojun, there is another guy who's face lit up with rainbows and sparkles with Kun's words.

"Come on Dejun, let's come! It will be fun," Lucas convinced the worried boy.

Kun's gang and the members of the club went to his house later that night, a pair of Mustang and Corvette parked in front of Kun's yard as everyone head inside. A bunch of pizzas, burgers, fries, and sodas were brought, and it will be a fun night.

"Hey, the pizza is for everyone Renjun don't be too greedy," Haechan is on his antics with Renjun once again.

"Okay guys, let's all calm down for a bit, I know most of you guys here aren't familiar with each other's names yet so let me take this time to introduce you all," Kun announced in the middle of the living room, making everyone settle down.

"Here are my lovely members from the DNYL club, I know you are familiar with their faces, and you've seen our posters around the campus but, it will be nice to make new friends isn't it? Well except for Ten and Winwin of course," Kun continued gesturing his hands to your area while explaining to his gang.

"And here on my left are my brothers from different mothers, basically most of my high school years have been with these bunch of idiots," he pointed at his gang's side explaining to the club his closest friends.

"So, feel free to introduce yourself. I appreciate you bros for coming here, and to my club for letting them enjoy this night with us,"

"No problem hyung! It's fun to meet new friends. Besides, the more, the merrier right?" Mark added.

Everyone agreed and introduced yourselves one by one according to age, starting from the eldest, Kun, down to the youngest, Haechan. The party progressed through the night and it is going well, random chatters and laughs can be heard all around the place and you can see some new combinations of friends formed tonight.

Hendery and Lucas are jamming with Mark listening to his favorite mixtape playing in the boombox, while Kun, Winwin, and Ten are dancing weird moves earning a lot of tease from Renjun and Haechan. You head your way to the kitchen to grab some more food, as requested by Mark. You open the door to stumble upon a guy who's standing idle in front of the pizzas, confused.

He's undecided as to which flavor he will eat, "Having a hard time?" you said as you stood next to him. You recognized him from the event earlier today, he was the one playing the guitar. "Xiaojun, right?" you confirmed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but you can call me Dejun. It's quite difficult to pronounce my name sorry," he replied, giving a shy chuckle.

"Don't be, it's a cute name. I say try the pepperoni one, it tastes good," he looked at you, getting embarrassed as you figured out his dilemma. He can't mutter even a word, "Thanks for filling us up earlier today. Kun told me about it and we appreciate it a lot!"

"Oh, not a problem! It was spontaneous though. Also, he's a very good friend to me, how can I say no to that?" his face got a little red after thanking him, but you didn't notice as you were too busy grabbing slices of pizza.

"I think it's not just because of that. By the way, you play very well. Your voice is nice too, you should join the singing club," you sensed he still feels shy, so you to initiate a conversation but it did not help him because he got shyer about your compliment. You kept making his heartbeat fast, he's scared you might hear it.

"Here, try it. It's my favorite flavor, you will love it for sure!" you offered him a slice, you both took a bite in your pizzas. Your eyes started glowing as you took a mouthful of it. Xiaojun can't help but look at you while eating, seeing you react this way to food made him smile inside his head. How could someone be this cute while eating that greasy thing, he thought.

"Come back here you guys, we are playing a game!" Mark yelled from the island counter.

Ten and Hendery will host the game and they grouped everyone in two teams. For a change, everyone was shuffled to get to know each other more. You are teamed up with Lucas, Renjun, and Winwin. While the other team consists of Kun, Xiaojun, Mark, and Haechan.

"Okay! Everyone knows charades, right? Just guess the word being acted within a given time. No sounds allowed, just gestures and signs. The losing team will have to treat the other team for lunch, you guys have two minutes," Ten explained the whole mechanics of the game. Hendery glanced at Lucas, giving him a thumbs-up before the game started.

Your team went first, and you all agreed to let Winwin act the words. "Why are you so dumb on this game hyung?" Renjun hollered to Lucas, displeased. The three of you trying your best to figure out the answer.

"Beats me, you can't even guess the word yourself. You are my little brother after all," Lucas retorted, still full-on attention to Winwin who's already humiliated repeating the same gesture over and over.

You and Mark did not know about Lucas and Renjun being siblings, both of you were shocked knowing the fact that they are almost the opposite of each other in many aspects. Lucas being popular to lots in school, and is a great varsity player, while Renjun is known as one of the brightest in their class; but to the few who knew his relation to Lucas named him 'the-brother-of-the-famous-Huang'. He did not mind the nickname though, he kept a low profile when he started going to the same school as his brother and joined the club.

The time was over, and your team guessed three words only, making Winwin whimper for his teammates not being able to guess 'Iron Man'. You cheered him up by offering him your last slice of pizza which he accepted right away. The opposing team started, and they were doing great. Haechan is good at games, knowing how competitive he gets even over a little game like this. The game ended with 3-5 in favor of Kun's team.

"We should not have let Haechan join, he should've just hosted with Ten hyung," Renjun protested, which made Haechan tease him more.

"Just admit that I am the best in games like these, now treat me lunch next time," Haechan boasted.

The party ended and everyone needs to go home, all of you started cleaning and packing. Kun walked you guys to the front yard as everyone left. Mark was waiting for you at the pavement while the others headed to their cars together with some who tagged along. You were about to approach Mark when a sudden voice called out your name from behind. Looking back, you saw Lucas heading towards you.

"Uhmm y/n, want a lift? There are still seats left," he asked, rubbing his nape, sounding bashful.

"Thanks, Lucas but I'll go walk home with Mark,"

"It's fine still, I was inviting both of you for a ride. If you guys don't mind at all?" he waved a hand to Mark who has no idea what you are talking about. You can't decline him now since he said Mark can come too. So, you both got on Lucas' car at the backseat joining Haechan. Lucas honked one last time before departing.

Ten and Hendery already left right after Lucas, leaving for Winwin and Xiaojun who will walk their way home. "Thanks for inviting us hyung, it was fun tonight," Xiaojun told Kun.

"Are you alright though? Y/n already left with Mark. They joined Lucas,"

"What do you mean hyung? Of course, I am! It was fun meeting your club members, they seem to be good people,"

"They are, right? I should have let you guys join our parties even before, so all of you could have met earlier and bond more,"

"It's alright hyung, don't worry so much about it. There's still a year left,"

"If you just told me about your little crush for y/n a little earlier I might have done something for you,"

Xiaojun looked dumbfounded, he thought Kun was just fooling him, but he looked serious to what he said. Kun knew all along without Xiaojun even saying a word about it to anyone.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about hyung? We did not even have a beer," he chaffed, nervously chuckling.

"Don't deny it to me Dejun, I can see through you,"

Xiaojun just smiled and admitted his defeat, Kun is a clever guy, he thought.

"But don't worry, you'll do fine next year I bet,"

"Dejun! What's taking so long, it's getting late!" Winwin yelled impatiently.

_**May 1996** _

School is officially over to most of the students in Laurel High, as some are taking their remedial classes, redeeming their selves into not spending the next school year repeating the same subjects. While Kun, Winwin, and Ten are preparing for their clearance as a requirement for their graduation, Mark is attending his remedial class in Calculus together with Xiaojun and Hendery, the same for Haechan who is begging on his knees to Mr. Park just to let him pass Geometry.

Well lucky for you and Renjun, you don't have any classes to attend to so both of you spend your time in the club, as your seniors relay the tasks that need to be sorted before school starts next school year. Lucas on the other hand has been busy with the basketball team, attending his training for the upcoming inter-school tournament in October.

You haven't accomplished your punishment yet when your team loses to the charades from Kun's little party. Each of you was assigned of whom to treat, Haechan picked Renjun of course, Winwin picked Mark while Kun insisted on choosing Lucas, leaving you to treat Xiaojun. You decided to finish that punishment today as you wait for Xiaojun to finish his class.

The school bell rang, classes are over. You hurriedly grabbed your belongings throwing them in your Jansport and went to the hallway across the boys' room. You leaned into the lockers as you see few students already get out of the classroom.

"Y/n! What brings you here? Not like you are on a remedial class," Mark was the first who greeted you when they got out of the room. Next to him was Hendery and Xiaojun who stood beside him. They simultaneously opened their lockers leaving and picking random things inside.

"Nah I came from the club, Winwin gave me and Renjun some instructions about the paperwork,"

"Where is Renjun now?" Hendery asked.

"He left earlier; his mom needs him at home. By the way, Dejun, are you free right now?" you looked at his direction, waiting for his response.

Hearing you say his name made Xiaojun freeze on his spot, his mind and body can't react right away. He can't believe that you were waiting for him. Mark knocked his locker door lightly to get back his attention, he just gave you a nod and a short chuckle after closing his locker.

"Okay cool! I am going to fulfill my punishment now, remember last week at Kun's?" you clarified.

"Ahh yes! Winwin hyung treated me the other day at an ice cream parlor. The ice cream was so sweet!" Mark stated the three of you glared Mark for a while.

"Mark, TMI," Hendery muttered, Mark, mouthing an 'oh' expression afterward.

"So, want to tag along? BUT it's only Dejun I'll treat okay?" you asked.

"I'd love to, but I have other plans for today. Next time maybe," Hendery responded.

"Me too, anyway we'll get going then!" Mark added as they waved goodbye and leave.

"Just the two of us then," Xiaojun murmured.

"Yeah, I guess," you replied. He didn't mean for you to hear his comment though, "Where do you want to eat? Any preferences?"

"Any will do, it doesn't matter,"

"Okay, how about at the diner in town? I'm craving for burgers right now,"

"Sounds good to me,"

The walk from the campus to the diner just took 30 minutes, initially, you were a little concerned on how to get through the whole afternoon with Xiaojun. He tends to be very quiet and shy around you so inviting Mark and Hendery to come along was an idea that can't be made possible at the moment. You just took this as an opportunity to know the guy more. After the little pizza talk you had with him before, you thought he is kind and soft-spoken, very much different to most of Kun's other friends; wonders you how he became close to them.

Heading inside, you lead Xiaojun to your favorite booth on the side near the window. You instantly grabbed the menu as you indulge your eyes to different illustrations of food, the diner owner suddenly went to your table to get your orders.

"Hi welcome to Moon's Diner, I am master Moon. Can I take your order?" the man in the apron greeted, tapping his pen on the paper in hand.

"What's with the formal greeting Taeil? It's just me,"

"Of course, I know it's you, y/n, I'm talking to your new friend here. Hence the formal greeting," he stated, smiling to Xiaojun.

"His name's Dejun, he's one of Kun's closest friends in school. He's my friend now too," you said

"Dejun, cute name!"

"I know! Anyway, I'm getting the usual, plus extra fries and for him..."

"Uhmm I guess I'll just get the usual too, but no extra fries," Xiaojun added. Taeil smiled to both of you one last time before leaving.

"Am I some sort of your food consultant now or what?" you jested.

"You know the food here better than me, I'll follow the expert,"

"Whatever silly,"

The food came over, you both dig in consuming everything that's in the table. To each bite and gulp, there were small talks, getting to your agenda in knowing Xiaojun more. The conversation flowed well gradually, it wasn't difficult for you to initiate a conversation as Xiaojun expressed his self freely around you; telling interesting stories about his childhood, of how he met Kun and the others, and how his passion for music started.

"Paris? It's a beautiful city! No wonder it's your favorite,"

"Yeah I want to go there somewhere," he responded with a grin.

The talks when for a little while when you suddenly glanced at your watch. "Oh, shoot! It's already 7 PM? How long have we been here?"

"For real? We just ate for a while though,"

"Time flies when you're having fun I guess,"

"Exactly! Thanks for the treat y/n, the food here tastes good. No wonder you're a regular here," you paid Taeil, waving his hand as the both of you leave the diner.

"Taeil cooks the best!" you commented, halting from your walk. "Where are you headed home? I'm taking this side," pointing your finger to your right.

"L-let me walk you home, uhhh just to repay you for treating me good food,"

"You don't have to Dejun! Besides, that's part of the game right,"

"No, I insist, I haven't told you about that time when my dad and brother took me out of the water yet," the excitement is evident to his tone and eyes, you don't want to pop his bubble so you accepted his offer. He continued talking non-stop until you've reached the front of your house.

"So uhmm, this is our house. Thanks for today Dejun, I enjoyed our bond. I feel like I was the one you treated with your amazing and funny stories,"

"It's the least I can do, and thank you too. I had a blast, hope we can do it again next time,"

"With the gang? Yeah, that will be exciting!"

Xiaojun hesitated to correct you and glanced at your front porch seeing a younger boy busy playing on his game boy.

"That's my baby brother Jisung, we don't look-alike, don't we?" you asked glancing at Jisung who looked back after hearing his name. Blinked his eyes twice, then proceed to play again.

"You've got similar eyes,"

"Ha! I guess so," you taunt "aren't you supposed to be going home now?"

"Yeah, I will now! I'll leave after you head inside,"

"Get home safely silly," you waved him goodbye as you head to the front porch.

"Who's that y/n? Your new boyfriend?"

"He is not! He's my friend in school, you'll get to meet him more next school year,"

"Seems like a nice guy, unlike your douche ex, who's the name should not be mentioned," Jisung pointed out.

"What's his involvement in all this?" you snort, "And I did not ask???" you went to Jisung's side, sneaking to turn off his game boy, and rushed your way into your bedroom laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL Y/N THAT'S BOSS LEVEL ALREADY!!"

_**July 1996** _

Summer is here! Schoolwork is done, remedial classes are over as well, and congratulations to the boys who all passed their subjects, it means more time to relax and have fun under the sun with the gang. Getting the most out of this summer break is your priority before Senior year starts next month.

The first weeks of your summer were spent with Jisung and Mark since he lives nearby. You and Mark have known each other since middle school, you've had each other's company in every important event in your life be it a happy and sad one. You and Mark's synergy is established throughout the years you've been together. You value him very much as he is a very reliable and kind friend slash brother to you.

"Any mail that arrived today?" the instant you got out of your room, making your way in the kitchen you see your brother watching the TV series you both like.

"None for you that I know of,"

"Just put in my desk whenever there'll be coming,"

"Where are you going?"

"At the bay, Mark's coming too. Want to come along?"

"Nah I'm good, say hi to Mark hyung for me,"

"You need new friends Jisung. Video games, comics, and TV shows won't help you socialize,"

"Whatever,"

You've got yourself a pen pal since summer started, Xiaojun's writing your letter once or twice a week. You do not remember giving him your address, but you recall the time he walked you home, he must've seen it back then. Xiaojun's spending his summer in China with his brother this year, he told you random stories about his experiences there. Sometimes he writes his favorite song lyrics or quotes from the book he's reading. You've enjoyed exchanging letters with him now and then, you two grew closer after the date at the diner.

"Dejun's been what?? Say that again?"

"We've been pen pals! He's a great friend," you said. Sitting on the dock, you and Mark's feet hanging above the waters while eating your ice cream.

"Why didn't you give him your telephone number instead?"

"He never asked. Besides, he's the one who started sending letters, I did not know it will go on for weeks. And he's in China remember?"

"Makes sense, also I think he's not the type to talk much so I think being pen pals suited him better than telephone pals," nodding to his own words, Mark said. "I never thought Dejun has that side on him,"

"Me too! Cute isn't it? The guy's a romanticist,"

"Isn't that Lucas?" you looked to where Mark points his fingers, seeing a bunch of guys playing near the seashore; it's Laurel High's Basketball Team.

"Oh yeah, I think he is?"

You and Mark stood up from where you were and went to where your friend is, "Yo Lucas!" Mark yelled. Lucas saw you and Mark right away, leaving his team for a while.

"Hey bro! What's up? What brings you guys here?" brushing his hair on the side to wipe away the sweat from his face, Lucas greeted.

"We used to hang around here every summer, Kun and the others are coming here too," Mark replied.

"How about you, why are you here? Aren't you in training?" you asked.

"I am, we are having our little training camp here, it feels nice here. We can train and be near the sea at the same time. You guys live near here?"

"Yes, y/n's house is just a few blocks away from here, mine's on the next street. And yes! It's been a tradition for DNYL to come here every summer,"

Another group of boys is coming to your direction, the gang has arrived. Kun, Winwin, Hendery, Haechan, Renjun, and Ten with Johnny. "Look who's here!" Hendery greeted Lucas first, winking an eye after. Then the rest exchanged high fives and hellos.

"Guys this is Johnny, you all know him anyway. I hope you don't mind him joining us today," Ten clung to the tall guy beside him as he introduced Johnny to the gang.

"Nice meeting y'all,"

"Their basketball team is training here for two weeks; it sounds fun isn't it?" you explained to the rest before they can even ask Lucas themselves.

"I know! The beach here is nice and it's not that crowded" Kun commented.

"Guess it will be an interesting summer for you Lucas," Hendery mentioned, teasing Lucas again.

The afternoon spent with the gang was fun, there was Winwin, Haechan, Renjun, and Mark playing volleyball, Lucas joined them few hours after his training. Ten and Johnny prepared the food and grilled barbeque. While Kun, Hendery, and you soaked in saltwater feeling the sunray hit your wet skin.

Lucas has been trying to converse with you the whole day, asking you random stuff just as long as he can talk to you. It didn't bother you at first, knowing how friendly Lucas is to every single individual in school that attracts his sight. In addition to that, he's on the basketball team which is lead by your ex-boyfriend Jeffrey. You and Jeffrey have been a couple in Freshman year. You loved him, and he was your first partner, but a treacherous and selfish person isn't for you or anyone. You didn't deal with people like him since then, giving your full attention to your studies and DNYL.

"Hey y/n uhmm, thanks for letting me tag along today. I know I'm no part of DNYL but you guys let me join, I had so much fun," taking a seat next to you on the log while you're staring at the fire for quite a moment already. He did the same while mumbling his thoughts about that day. He sounded sincere, you looked at him to see his big round eyes as the flames reflect on it. He felt your gaze and looked right back at you, there was a moment of silence until you realized you've been staring for too long.

"Uhh yeah it's alright, everyone is welcome you know. Besides, you're Kun's friend so why not,"

"I thought you wouldn't want me around since I'm from the same team as your..." he hesitated to continue his words, not wanting to ruin his shot on you, a reaching hand that suddenly turned into a ball of a fist, putting it back on his side. He felt stupid for even trying to explain it that way, he should have said something different, he just doesn't want to cut off the flow of conversation, but it seems like he just did.

"because of Jeffrey? Of course, not why would I think that way. What we had is already history, how could you think that way when you're Kun's friend?" you knew what he was about to say, he must have been hesitating all along to approach you because of that but what you said is true. He is Kun's friend for a reason you may not know yet but you're somehow hopeful he isn't someone like Jeffrey.

"Well, that's good to know then, sorry for putting it that way,"

It's almost dinner time and you need to go home before your mom does, you forgot to tell her about today. You bid farewell to everyone and was about to leave, "Uhmm y/n, can I walk you home? Seems like Mark isn't going home yet," he followed you as you packed your things on the trunk.

"It's alright Lucas, it's just a few blocks away, thank you,"

"Y/n- listen, I've been meaning to ask you this the whole time, but my mouth can't seem to find the right words to say," he bumbled, sounding more like of a plead for you to listen just once. He looks nervous, scratching his nape, and can't keep steady of his self.

"What is it Lucas?" you looked at him, arms crossed on your chest. Waiting for his response. He can't exchange your stare and instead looked away, "Will you go out with me this Saturday? I wanted to explore the bay area and I don't know anyone in the place," he excused. You smirked hearing his excuse, but he was sincere in asking you. It wouldn't hurt to give the guy a tour, right?

"Don't you have training?"

"I'll come to pick you up after training, around 6 PM will do,"

"Okay, alright. Saturday, 6 PM," you repeat. Lucas just gave you a nod and a smile is starting to show on his face.

"Yes, okay cool! Now I'll walk you home?" you nod, walking ahead of him as you waved one last time at the gang. He followed right after with those long legs of his it wasn't difficult. He can't hide the smile on his face all the way home, feeling like he just won a jackpot or defeated the boss in a video game.

Saturday night came like a blink of an eye, there you are with Lucas at the bay area. He's wearing a red flannel, unbuttoned and has a white shirt inside, matched with denim pants. His look seems so basic, but Lucas wore it beautifully, how that piece of clothing makes his body built to stand out and his charming face to add on it. He knows he's beautiful but he's never boastful about it. You showed him around the stalls near the bay first and he invited you to eat dinner afterward. Small talks and chuckles were exchanged throughout the night, he feels more comfortable around you know and he doesn't stutter on his words anymore.

"What career do you want to take after college?" you asked, swaying your feet above the waters as you and Lucas sit side by side on the dock.

"I want to be an artist-a performer," he replied, you looked at him as he stared in the sky full of stars. "I may not have the looks of it but I want to sing and dance better, so I can perform around the world and let my talent be known," he sounded so sincere and determined at the same time. You never thought Lucas has this kind of side in him.

"That sounds nice, that's good that you know what and where you wanna be," you felt envious to the guy in front of you. At least he knows what he wants to be, he knows what to do after high school.

"How about you, y/n? What do you want to be?" his sparkling eyes met yours, face full of curiosity. The question made you feel suffocated, a little bit pressured. He asked you a question you couldn't even answer right away, clearing your throat you snapped back to reality; thinking of what to respond.

"Uhh, to be honest, I still don't know. I mean, I haven't figured out what I want," clenching your hands a little tighter on your pants, Lucas saw you felt uncomfortable at his question.

"Why is that? I'm sure you do, you are smart, you have great character and you can do almost anything," he tried cheering you up, he is half true and half wrong. You are smart, you ace your subjects all the time. You put your efforts into studying, but it doesn't mean you love the subjects you study. It feels more like a task, something you need to accomplish to survive. But you're still optimistic about finding out what career to take, you aren't just sure for now, but your time is ticking.

"I know you'll do great y/n, I know you'll figure it out soon. You just gotta dream," he added, you were silent for a moment and tried to ease your worries. Putting his hand on top of yours as he encouraged you with his words. You appreciate his encouragement; he sure is good at his way with words. But it sounded genuine, it didn't feel like he's saying words just to win your heart.

"Thank you, Lucas, I appreciate it," you grin at him which made him feel better. "Why are you on the basketball team then if you want to sing and dance? Why didn't you join the choir? Or the dance club? Or even theater?" you wonder.

"My dad wants me to be in a basketball team, to have something good that I can put in my application for college. You know I'm not smart like you,"

"Joining the other clubs, I mentioned doesn't sound bad in an application though,"

"Yeah but my parents never supported me for it, but you know? I really want it, so I'll just have to finish high school and then proceed into achieving my dreams in college," it sounded so brave of him to do what he said. You can imagine how compassion he is in achieving his dreams, you wish to feel the same soon, to have those glow in your eyes while thinking about what you want to be someday.

"Thanks for today Lucas, I had fun," standing in front of your house, Lucas walked you home.

"Thank you too," you were about to get inside when he called your name. Looking back, you asked him what he wanted to tell. He froze on his spot, his throat dried up, and can't seem to utter a word. His heart is beating fast, why is he so nervous when the date already ended.

"Uhmm y-y/n, can we go out again next time?"

"Are you asking me on a date? you turn your full body in front of him, crossing your arms you took a few steps near him.

"Y-yeah, I've been meaning to ask if we could go out again? I had a great time tonight. I'd love to do it again," his puppy eyes are on it again, they look straight through yours. He looks like a kid asking for a toy, you accepted his invitation again. Leaving him all jolly and jumpy as he went home.

Hanging out with Lucas has been so frequent in the succeeding days, he didn't even need to ask for permission after the third one. You'll just see him right in front of your house on weekends, or even receive telephone calls during the afternoon when he skips his training sessions. You went everywhere, at the beach, in town, park, he even joins you and Jisung when you go do the grocery. You and Lucas have exchanged lots of stories and secrets, like a part of your flesh are shared with him and his to yours. It was intimate, it felt real and overwhelming.

Your last summer as a high school student was indeed memorable, all those times you sneak out of your house in the middle of the night just to go at the bay with Lucas to watch the waves of the ocean and come back at sunrise without being caught or those sleepless nights sticking your face on the telephone talking to him about the weirdest and most random things or even when he sneaked into your bedroom without letting them know just so you could cuddle and rest together. The adrenaline and excitement made you feel happy and alive, all because of Lucas.

_July 16, 1996_

_Dear Y/n,_

_You know I relate to Jisung, but I know eventually he'll learn to mingle with others. He just needs to find the right people to vibe with, like me, Kun, and the rest, to you as well. Don't worry too much about it y/n, we can all be his friends too you know. :D_

_How's this week for you? I am having a great time here in Guangdong. We are going to visit our grandparents in their province and spend a few weeks there. My brother is about to leave after that, he'll pursue his studies in Korea. I admire him for his compassion and determination to achieve his dreams, he's so cool. By the way, I've been listening to this song, I instantly loved it and kept playing it. I'll give you a cassette of this when I get back! I have to go now; I still haven't packed my things._

_"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my Wonderwall."_

_With love,_

_DJ_

_**August 1996** _

Another school year is about to start, your last year in high school to be exact. Dealing with tons of school works, club organizations, and college application will be your priority. It sure sounds stressful already, but you know you will do fine knowing you have your friends to deal with it with and somewhat a little inspiration from your summer love.

You got up in bed early, rushing to your closet to find the best first day of school outfit. Picking your favorite white shirt and denim overall, matched with your maroon Dr. Martens. You started preparing and head out of your room as you hear the horn of your school bus.

"Jisung let's go the bus is here!" Jisung followed behind you a few seconds after your call and both of you rode the bus. All seats are almost taken so you and Jisung sat on separate seats. You sat beside a young girl wearing a cute, checkered fitting dress. She smiled at you as you sat beside her. Jisung on the other hand sat beside a young boy who seems to be around his age as well, wearing a windbreaker that looks quite expensive for a student to be riding a bus instead of his car. The young boy was too busy jamming to a song on his Discman with his headphones on. But he noticed Jisung when he sat beside him.

"Hi! Freshman as well?" he asked, removing the headphones from his head and turning the CD player off. He beamed a bright little smile at Jisung.

"Uhh yes, what class are you in?"

"Section Myrtle, how about you?"

"Cool, we're in the same class then! My name is Jisung by the way," Jisung's eyes were gone after meeting a classmate. His nose crunched a little after introducing himself.

"Mine's Chenle, we're friends now," he smiled back shaking the other boy's hand.

"Care to introduce me to your friend Sungie?" you teased your little brother right after getting off the school bus, puffing his cheeks to annoyance.

"Y/n, this is Chenle. He's a Freshman too and we're even on the same class," he gestured to his left where Chenle is and then he waved a hand to you.

"Adorable. I'm y/n, Jisung's older sibling, hope you guys enjoy it here in Laurel High. If you guys don't have any clubs yet, you can join DNYL," you waved back to the young boy. You lead Jisung to his locker.

Mark and Xiaojun saw you and Jisung from a distance. Mark instantly walked to your direction but Xiaojun held his arm to stop him. "You go ahead Mark; I need to use the restroom. See you in class," Leaving Mark right away even before he could respond. Xiaojun is trying to avoid you, you haven't responded to his last two letters before summer ended. He was worried about what might have been the problem and even asked Mark about it when he came back from China; to his disappointment, the other guy doesn't know the reason for the unreplied letters too. But he told Xiaojun about your frequent bond with Lucas the past few weeks, leaving Xiaojun dumbfounded about your blossoming relationship with the other guy.

Busy as a bee, everyone in DNYL is piled with tons of tasks, feeling the loss of your seniors very much on your first week in school. There's a lot of preparation needed for the opening ceremony later and for the registration booth, Renjun making flyers, banners, and registration forms, Haechan disseminating the flyers around the campus, Mark assisting the new students in the booth, and you organize the documents needed to be submitted in the student government's office. A knock on the door was suddenly heard, you yelled 'come in' right after seeing two young boys enter. One is holding a flyer while the other stood beside him.

"What can I do for you young lads?"

"Is this the room for the DNYL club? W-we wanted to join the club," one of the boys responded. He smiled right after, looks cute you thought as his eyes smile as well. You got excited to meet interested students joining your club. You asked them to sit beside you and gave them registration forms. You look intently as they answered the forms.

"So uhmm, J-Jaemin? and Je...no? Sophies huh, you might know of Huang Renjun and Lee Haechan?" you asked as you looked at their names in the forms. Jeno looked at you, nodded to your question, Jaemin handed their forms to you after.

"Yes, the Tom and Jerry Sophomores," Jaemin commented, lightly chuckling. Jeno did the same, imagining how accurate Jaemin's description is to the boys.

"By the way y/n I have a question," Mark asked, putting his food tray down beside you as you both take your lunch. Jisung and Chenle joined you two as well who are now very fond of each other, they have similar interests, and being an only son, Chenle grew fond of Jisung and treated him like a younger brother.

"Go shoot,"

"Xiaojun told me you haven't been responding to his letters, he was worried and asked me when he came back. Is everything alright y/n?" oh right! You forgot to respond to Xiaojun's last letter, you've been too busy going out last summer that you felt too tired most nights to write back to him. You didn't even know when he came back from China, you felt guilty making the guy worry.

"Oh my god Mark, I'm a piece of sh-"

"Language, people," an unfamiliar voice interrupted you from behind. You looked back to see another young boy, with few blonde highlights on his hair. Wearing a big hoodie, he's got a small body built. You were almost annoyed with his interruption, but he looks adorable.

"Freshie? Hi! What's your name?" you asked.

"Yes! My name is Yangyang, I'm running for the Freshman representative position in the student government. I appreciate if you vote for me," he responded giving you a grin. Repeating the same introduction to Mark even though he heard you already.

"Oh no, We're already Seniors. But these boys can vote you," you pat Jisung's shoulder, almost spilling the milk he's drinking. "Here's my brother and his friend, they're freshies too,"

"Oh great, hi I'm Yangyang," he went to the side of the boys and stretched his hands out. Chenle shook his hand right away and Jisung followed. He joined the two in lunch and had small talks.

"Dude you need to talk to Dejun, the boy's disappointed you didn't write back," Mark brought back the topic.

"Yeah, I know, I'll look for him later. Oh god, I feel so bad, I was busy at home and Lucas has been dropping by," putting your hands to your head feeling embarrassed and disappointed.

"Lucas is serious about that huh, what has gotten in him? How was it so far with him?"

"I know! I couldn't believe too before but he's a great guy Mark,"

"Good to know, just remember he's in the basketball club with Je-"

"Mark. He's nothing like him alright? Nothing to worry about," you cut him off. Hendery saw your table and sat next to Mark. He looked at the three young boys on the side, intrigued. Mark introduced each one of them and said that his favorite is the freshman rep.

"That's good y/n, you met him already?" Mark asked you about Lucas again.

"I haven't. Have you seen him Hendery?"

"Who, Lucas? I just got here right now. We have Psychology later right? He'll be there for sure,"

School and club activities occupied your time and attention, not being able to look for Lucas. He's been out of your sight for two weeks already and it's starting to make you worry. Until one day as you head your way to your 9 AM class a familiar figure is walking from a distance. That same guy who you shared your last summer with, your heart skipped a beat seeing his presence. You hurriedly went to him and his teammates, he saw you right away, but you didn't expect his reaction to being like that.

"Hi Lucas," you greeted, all smiley and cheerful you looked at him with delight. His reaction is the opposite, he is silent and looked shocked. He just waved a hand and said hi back, and then left. There's not a kiss or even a hug that was given just like when you open your front door to him last summer. In that instant you are left alone, students passing by at you in the hallway. What seemed wrong you thought? Why is he cold? Did you do something bad? Were you that busy with your activities? Questions fuel your mind.

Your first encounter with Lucas in school upset you deeply, which Mark sensed right away. Your mind is preoccupied you haven't noticed you spilled your food in the table, Mark cleaned it off for you.

"What happened y/n? Did you meet Lucas already? Seems like he's in good shape though. Why are you like this? A bunch of guys passed by your table, it was Jeffrey, Lucas, and the other varsities. Mark was about to greet Lucas.

"Say, Lucas, how was a summer camp for you huh? Was it fun? Seems like you attended a different summer camp though," Jeffrey teased as they all stopped near your table. The other players cheered with Jeffery leaving Lucas speechless. Mark looked at Lucas, waiting for an answer while you didn't even flinch from your seat. Annoyed to see your ex and Lucas in one place.

"Uh-uhmm what are you talking about hyung? The training was great of course," he nervously said.

"Don't tell me you and y/n are a thing now huh," Jeffrey just can't shut his mouth. A real jerk for him to even ask about it. You heard Jeffrey's question, interested in Lucas' answer as well. Just making sure that you and Lucas are on the same page. But the guy can't even move in his position, he looked lost and confused. He just rubbed his nape and shook his head, "What are you saying hyung? There's no such thing like that,"

You can't believe it, did he say that? You felt your heart sank; you've can't believe what you just heard. Your vision is starting to get blurry as few tears fill your eyes, you stood up and left the cafeteria. Mark clenched his fist, but he stood up and followed you before he could even punch Jeffrey and Lucas in the face. Lucas looked so nervous and he didn't even follow y/n, he looked to the exit and he saw Xiaojun on the side, looking shocked as well to what he heard. Jeffrey and the rest laughed and left as well.

You went to the janitor room to cry; you just can't believe that Lucas did that in front of lots of people. Even to Jeffrey and especially in front of Mark. How come you trusted the guy right away; you were swayed by his words and gestures when all of it was just fake and for his entertainment. Your chest hurt so bad you grew tired of crying so much. Mark wasn't able to follow where you went.

Thanks to DNYL and a few requirements from Ms. Anderson & Mr. Park, you kept yourself distracted from your recent heartbreaking moment in the cafeteria. Despite few rumors running around the campus about your fake summer love with Lucas, it didn't tame you as you have wonderful friends such as Mark and Xiaojun. After your breakdown in the Janitor's room two weeks ago, Xiaojun approached you and told you he saw everything that happened. He treated you at Moon's diner later that day and told you about his summer in China.

You explained to him everything regarding the unreplied letter but Xiaojun already got over it, he kinda wonders though why you're referring to just one letter when he knew you didn't respond to two of his letters. But it didn't matter anymore, he knew how frustrated you are right now, and you needed nothing but positivity and food of course.

"Dude, what the hell? Why did you do that to y/n?" Hendery almost yelled at Lucas after hearing the rumors. He didn't believe at first but when Mark told him about it, he got frustrated as well. He can't understand where Lucas is coming from. "I know you Xuxi, you are a playboy but you're never a liar. That's foul Xuxi, and remember it's y/n we're talking about here," Hendery has this feeling of wanting to punch Lucas. He tried to calm himself down before talking to his friend who isn't even responding. He's just sitting in his bed, drinking beer.

"Tell me Xuxi, are you sincere to y/n? Like even just a little?"

He nodded right away; he hates himself whenever he remembers that day. Seeing you hurt and walked out crying without him doing anything about it.

"Then fix this, I know you're better than this Xuxi. Go explain yourself to y/n before Kun and the rest finds out about this. You'll be screwed," Hendery left Lucas' house right after. Leaving the guy stay up the whole night regretting his actions and thinking of how he can win you back.

_**September 1996** _

You sure recover fast, but you know to yourself it still hurts you. You knew you can't keep beating yourself too much about it, making yourself realize that you did nothing wrong and to learn from the experience. Mark sure did talk the sense out of you, he never fails to do so. And Xiaojun has been a good friend as well even after your first conflict with him, it even made you closer. You felt like you've found yourself another Mark, they're the ones you've always been with. And of course, Jeno and Jaemin who's been doing well in the club as the new secretary and photographer. It's a relief to have more members in the club now, feeling a little lighter in the tasks but of course as the president you always give your all.

Renjun is still the artist, while Haechan became the event executive. Yangyang also joined as the publicity officer, Mark is your ever-trusted vice president and Xiaojun is the treasurer. It sure feels different since all of you miss your seniors, but it feels fun to make new friends and family in the club.

"Thanks again Taeil, see you next week!" Xiaojun said goodbye to Taeil as you both leave the diner. It has been you and Xiaojun's activity to eat at Moon's every week, more like a tradition. Aside from discussing club-related stuff, Xiaojun always makes sure you're alright. Asking you about your state or sometimes just wants to bond with you. During free time, you went to the arcade and play his favorite video game, sometimes at the karaoke bar hearing Xiaojun's high notes, or even just at home watching your favorite TV show Friends. Mark tags along sometimes but most of the time it's just the two of you.

"Don't you want to come in and say hi to Jisung?" you asked Xiaojun as you reach your front porch.

"Nah I just wanted to make sure you go home safely, just say hi to Jisung for me,"

"Thanks, Dejun, you always make me feel better," he can't help but smile so much to your appreciation. The heat started to rise on his face.

"Nah I just wanted to cheer you up,"

"Whoever your partner will be would be so lucky to have you Dejun,"

Oh, y/n if you just know how lucky I'll be if ever it is you he thought. He didn't respond to your comment and bid his goodbye before leaving.

"What are we doing here?" Xiaojun asked.

Xiaojun, Lucas, and Hendery are together in Hendery's bedroom, discussing a very important matter-on how Lucas can win you back. After waking some senses in Lucas, he finally took the step in having you back. Yangyang came a few moments after, as Hendery asked him to come. They have grown closer, Hendery just had a feeling of great connection to the younger boy. "So, what's our plan?" Lucas asked the three.

Lucas and the three musketeers pulled different plots into getting your attention, during Calculus a note in a torn paper was roamed around the room. Upon reaching your seat, you wonder and open it seeing a "Y/n could we talk? – Xuxi" written in it. Glancing to Lucas' seat you see him pull the puppy look but it's a sincere one, you didn't buy it off. Crumpling the little note and throwing it upwards, you accidentally hit Mr. Park with it and got scolded, glaring at Lucas after.

On one of your breaktimes, you went to your locker and as you open it you see a post-it attached in your favorite chocolate. Seeing the note with "I'm sorry y/n, can we talk, please? – Xuxi" taking the note and looking around to see the three from afar waiting for your reaction. You did the same to the note and threw it in the bin together with the chocolate.

One time you see Jeno playing chatterbox with Jaemin, Haechan, and Renjun. Flipping the paper depending on which the boys picked. Jeno asked you to choose one number and when he opened it, the chatterbox says "Sorry – X" Jeno lifted the paper to your face, seeing his eye smile again. You can't believe he even asked these young boys to their childish plots.

"It's not working guys, what now?" Lucas asked the three. They gather at Hendery's again since their plans were failing and it's making you more pissed. They can't figure out of a way but Xiaojun has a gut to the reason why you act that way. He knew what you wanted, but Lucas isn't realizing it himself. Xiaojun had second thoughts of telling you, as to his reason. Lucas pleaded to him; he knew Lucas must have been serious about you by now.

You ran fast to the rooftop, someone told you Renjun and Haechan are having their rooftop fight. You're worried this might get up to the principal. You hastily skipped few steps just to get there as soon as you can, opening the door you see Renjun and Haechan nowhere but instead Xiaojun holding a guitar. You're confused and didn't know what to do, as he started playing and sang, hearing the first lines you're familiar with it. It's the track he mentioned to you in the letter. Then Lucas showed up singing,

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my Wonderwall_

The song ended and Xiaojun left the both of you to talk, "What the hell Lucas? Stop pulling some childish pranks, it isn't funny!" you yelled. Heat rushed to your face, so much disappointment boiling in you.

"Look y/n, I am sorry. I mean it,"

"Don't you get it? This isn't what I want you to realize. Do you think you could fool me again after last summer? Lucas, I thought what we had was real, it felt real and I was happy. But what did you do? You denied it and not just to me but everyone! Even Jeffrey was there, don't you know how humiliating that was? If I were the one to ask, I will not deny you, Lucas, never!" tears well up your eyes after letting it all out. After all those nights you've cried about it, here you are still crying and hurt about it.

Lucas felt hurt seeing you cry; he didn't know it would hit you this much, but he knows better now. "Let me explain y/n, I know what we had was real, I felt the same. I was happy heck I feel like I'm in cloud nine when we started going out. It's just that..." he paused, he felt embarrassed, but he continued. "Jeffrey told me; he'll remove me in the team if I ever go out with you. You know I can't let that happen y/n," he sounded more real to you this time. You turned back to him, with pitiful eyes. He came to you, scrape off the tears in your face.

"You should've told me Xuxi, you know I'll understand. You should've said right away, I didn't know,"

"I was about to, but Jeffrey keeps pestering me I'm sorry y/n," he hugged you and more tears flowed from your eyes. Xiaojun witnessed everything from behind the door, he felt bittersweet. He was happy for his friend to finally win you back, but Lucas got together with someone he wished was his. He let Lucas use his favorite track because he knows you like it as well. He wants to sing it to you when he'll confess but he can't anymore.

_**October 1996** _

September surely ended well for you, as you're together with Lucas again. It didn't bother both of you any more of anyone and anything, spending time together studying, and bonding with the gang. You felt happy since the gang is all together again, and your family grew bigger as to your new officers and your freshman babies. It feels right and better, you all thought-except for one, I guess.

It's the annual Intramurals, Lucas and the team are sure busy this month as they match up against the other basketball teams in the state. Lucas has prepared a lot for this and you knew about it, so you and the gang attend his matches as much as you can to support him. Laurel High's Pirates team is strong and they made it into the finals. The month is going to end with the final match between The Pirates versus The Stallions.

Congratulating your partner, you went to their locker room to witness Lucas and a girl was about to kiss. Everyone stopped as they saw you drop your bouquet on the floor. Lucas got flustered and lightly pushed the girl off him and followed you outside.

"Wait y/n it's not what you think it is! Jeff-"

"Stop Lucas, please! Can't you see what this means? It happened again and it hurts way lots of times than before. I know we tried making it work, I thought we were better this time, but it isn't. I trusted you! Twice, even thrice as much as before!" you cry. He went to you, but you pushed him away.

"Maybe this is a sign, we should just stop this Lucas, this isn't going to work. And stop using Jeffrey as an excuse again. I know ever you're a player and you're good, but I've been considerate to those who cling to you and asks for your signature or what," you frustratedly let out. You catch your breath for a while. "But a kiss???? Nobody even stopped you!" you yelled at him. You punch his chest while you tell all this, even when Lucas tried holding you.

"Let's just not see each other like this again," you mutter one last time, and you leave. The rest of the gang wasn't able to find you and just knew about what happened after Lucas came back to the stadium.

The rest of the gang went outside the stadium to witness Lucas standing in the middle of the parking lot, alone. He lost his shot again, but he knows this time it wasn't his fault. But he can't even redeem himself knowing how much you were hurt and is still on the process of fully giving your trust to him. He understood your pain, but he also felt hurt, hoping that you should've listened to his side this time. Xiaojun and Mark saw you walk away from the parking lot, Xiaojun was about to follow you but Mark stopped him.

"Dejun not now, it's not the right time," Mark is the only person who knew about Xiaojun's feelings for you aside from Kun. Xiaojun confided in him most of the time, Mark supported him despite the unrequited feelings. Xiaojun is worried about you and wanted to comfort you, he wants to make you feel better, to let all the pain go away. He'd be willing to do anything, even to reach the stars for you but you never asked him any of it.

"I just wanted to know if y/n's fine Mark,"

"No, stop! Y/n isn't and they need time to be alone, they need this. And please Dejun, I thought you'll stop this already. You know y/n and Lucas have been going out for lots of times now. Hate to break your bubble but, I think it's time for you to stop-"

"No Mark, why should I stop? Y/n didn't reject me yet. I want to hear it from them, I won't give up on them like this,"

Mark knows he won't win over the guy, especially in his vulnerable state. He didn't argue anymore and helped Xiaojun to calm down.

_**December 1996** _

The cold winter breeze is cognate to the state of your emotions right now, despite the internal struggle you're dealing with it didn't waver your attention for your exams and club activities. Nevertheless, it did even help you get your mind drift away from the night you and Lucas broke up, you told them about it and try not to mention Lucas as much as possible. They were very supportive about it and they understand where you are coming from.

"Few more hours y/n, winter break's coming," you chant to yourself. On the last day of school before the break, you took your last exam in Sociology, making sure you didn't leave any unanswered question. Being in the same room with Lucas made you want to finish your exam right away, hurriedly you gave your test paper and packed your things and went out.

Xiaojun called you when he saw you come out of the room, he finished the exam earlier than you and waited at the lockers. "Y/n," you turned back to see him coming your way. "Can we talk? I've been meaning to tell you something," he

"What is it Dejun?"

"Enjoy your Christmas break y/n, see you next year," was all he can say. There were lots of things he wanted to let you know, but he just can't. He wanted to hug you, comfort you, and take all your pain away-if it was just that easy. If it was just easy for Xiaojun to tell you how much he likes you, be with you, and treat you more than what you deserve he did it right away-but he can't.

It hits him at that moment when he looked at your eyes, they were different. They don't spark the way when you look at Lucas, he knew right away. Xiaojun didn't need to hear it from you, he doesn't have to ask, he realized you never thought of him the way he thought of you. The signs were evident even before, he just chose to ignore them. Now it's time to let go.

Christmas break is all about recovering and making yourself feel better, you've spent time with Jisung and the rest of the family, went back to your hometown to pay a visit to your grandparents, you've caught up on your missed Friends episodes, exchanged letters with your friends and lots more-basically your method of healing. Mark comes over sometimes, giving you a mixtape of his newfound favorite songs which you both listen to and tell comments about it.

Christmas came and you wish nothing but a successful life ahead of you, few months are left, and you need to evaluate what you want to be. Before you've reached Senior year you have no idea what you want and what career to take, upon meeting Lucas he has given you the courage and inspiration to know what it is. He has been supportive to you always and for the first time, you felt excited to see a future in you-a future with him.

Jisung gave you a little familiar envelope, you went to your bed and opened the envelope. You knew right away to whom it came from, to your surprise the letter is old.

_July 28, 1996_

_Dear Y/n,_

_Is everything alright back there? I haven't received any letter from you last week so I wonder what might have happened. We're going back home in a few days! I can't wait to see you all again. Yesterday my brother and I went to this restaurant that is similar to Taeil hyung's diner and I remembered you. That was the first time we got to know each other, and honestly, that day is very special to me. Y/n, I've been meaning to ask you soon, but I don't know how. My words betray me every time I wanted to, so maybe by writing it might help me make you understand._

_I've had a crush on you since freshman y/n, I like you like a LOT. Will you go out with me?_

_I know I sound stupid to say this in a letter, but I'll understand if you freak out or something._

_Anyway, I need to go, see you soon!_

_With love,_

_DJ_

Xiaojun's confession brought you to another level of emotions. You never thought he'd feel that way for you when all this time you treated him like your own brother. Xiaojun is a very kind person, reliable, and trustworthy. You find yourself similar to him whenever he tries to put other's happiness first before his self whenever he cheers you up or help you in times you needed someone. You're out of words, it guilts you to not notice and be insensitive especially those times when you confided in him whenever Lucas upsets you.

It hit you and remembered how upset he was when you weren't able to respond to his letter, and to when you felt like he was about to say something else the last time. He's been trying to get your attention all this time, but you were busy for someone else. It confused you right now, on how to approach Dejun next time, everything is still too much for you to handle.

You told Mark about the confession Xiaojun did and you're shocked that he knew all along. Mark explained to you his reasons, he also told you that Xiaojun's family celebrated Christmas in China-the reason why no one's been answering at home.

Saving the dramas and conflicts you've had with Lucas aside, the gang is together once again at Ten's residence to celebrate a post-Christmas party which was agreed by the majority to be held few days before New Year. Ten and Johnny hosted the party, everyone is present and you're nothing but excited and happy to be with all of them again. The seniors met the new members and officers of DNYL, Kun is the proudest at you for handling the club well and for being able to expand it to more members. The night started with lots of food, jamming sessions, and catching up especially to Kun, Winwin, and Ten who are still adjusting to their universities. Winwin can't help but dote at the freshies of the gang being all cuddly and friendly at them.

Despite trying your very best to act normal, you know the tension is present between Lucas and you, and to Xiaojun as well. The latter guy doesn't have an idea as to why you're suddenly being extra friendly and clingy to him. Lucas has been trying to talk to you all night, taking all the possible chances he got, but you don't let your guard down and keep your distance as much as possible. You've been ignoring his telephone calls, letters, and his visits to your house for the past two months.

"Everyone! Let's play a game!" Ten cheered, gathering everyone in the living room as everyone sat on the floor in a circle. You sat in beside Mark and Xiaojun sat next to you, you were trying to keep your cool.

"What are we going to play?" Renjun asked.

"We're playing Truth or Dare!" Ten and Johnny said in unison as they placed an empty bottle in the middle of the circle. Johnny explained the game to those who aren't familiar with it, you got nervous a bit as Lucas kept looking at your direction. He's directly sitting opposite you and he's gaze bothers you quite a bit.

"Renjun, are you worried I might win this game as well?" Haechan being cocky and teasing the boy again, making the freshies and sophomores laugh at their little wrestling. Johnny started the game as he spins the bottle, it stopped at Hendery and he asked for a dare which Ten hurriedly agreed to. He asked Hendery to make a prank call to his crush over the telephone which he fulfilled right away being a man of his words. The night went deeper, Ten and Haechan unleashing their wicked sides.

Kun spun the bottle and it pointed at Xiaojun, earning cheers from everyone. Xiaojun asked for a dare, and Haechan thought of what to dare. "Kiss this person who you think is the most beautiful or good looking here," Haechan asked his hyung.

"Don't worry Dejun, Johnny wouldn't mind if you give me a kiss on the cheek," Ten teased, making them laugh. Everyone went silent, waiting for his answer as he leaned in to kiss your lips. You got flustered to his kiss, it was short yet warm and soft, you tried adding your tongue in it but he broke the kiss, flustered. He suddenly stood up and went outside to get some fresh air, you followed right after. Only a few of you were flustered, Xiaojun's feelings for you must have been obvious except for you and especially Lucas who's frozen on his seat processing what he just saw, speechless. It went silent for a moment when Jaemin took the bottle and spun it again. Everyone else tagged along and cheered, stirring off the tension.

"What's wrong Dejun?" you asked as you follow him into the front yard. He stopped walking, looked back at you, you can't fathom his emotions at the moment, but he sounded angry.

"You tell me y/n, what was that?" he did sound angry, confused. You were never like this to him, not even once. Ever since seeing each other that night, you acted differently towards him. Your guilt upon not knowing all along, made you feel this way right now. "What was the kiss about? I just did the dare, but-"

"I saw your letter! I just saw it last week, you confessed in the letter Dejun I fucking saw it. Now tell me what that was about?"

"That was a long time ago y/n, and it wasn't meant to be read. This feeling I have for you must not have happened, it hurts a lot y/n. I feel so stupid for trying all this time, I'll never be anything near Lucas just for you to love me as well. So, stop doing this to me just to take the guilt away from you, it's not gonna work that way y/n," he left that instant, without hearing anything from you. Xiaojun was so upset about it he can't stand to see you or Lucas that night. The party ended an hour after that and Kun went to the diner and talked to Xioajun.

"How's everything going Dejun?" Kun asked. Xioajun sighed, after sipping his beer.

"It was fine hyung, finally almost done in senior as well,"

Kun's worry overflowed in his eyes as he looked at Xiaojun, "You know what I mean, remember what we talked about last time at my house?" Xiaojun knew what he was talking about, he just tried to dodge the topic which he failed to. He kept silent for a while, thinking of how to tell Kun. He pitied himself, but he doesn't feel any regrets. "I heard from Hendery some of what's been happening, but I want to hear your part," he added. It's a relief to skip most of the painful parts, as he told Kun what he felt all this time. Realizations hit him like a truck, feeling more disappointed for himself.

"Don't feel too bad for yourself Dejun, you just did everything you thought would make y/n love you just as much as you do," Kun put his arm on Xiaojun's shoulder, sympathizing with him.

"Where did I go the wrong hyung, am I not enough? Don't I deserve someone like y/n?" tears filled up his eyes, he tried suppressing it, but the pain just can't hold it any longer. Kun gently rubbed his back as he comforts him.

"I think it's not that you're not enough, rather you're meant for someone better. I know it sounds cliché, but doesn't it feel great to receive something you don't expect? It must've hurt you a lot, it was hard, but you still did what you knew was right. You never did wrong to your friends and put their happiness first before yours. And I'm more than proud of you for that, you're more than what you think you are Dejun. But you should learn to know what you deserve before you could love others, how can you give them love when you don't love yourself first, right?" he softly patted Xiaojun's back before leaving.

_**February 1997** _

After the confrontation you had that night with Xiaojun, you felt shit and embarrassed at yourself for doing what you did to him. Not realizing how much you hurt him more that night. You've been trying to talk to Xiaojun with the help of Mark, but he wasn't ready. Since the classes resumed last month, you've been attentive on how to approach Xioajun until he was the one to come and talk to you one time.

"Thank you Dejun for taking the time to talk with me and I know what I did that night was wrong. After reading that letter, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what you've been feeling all this time and I felt guilty for being insensitive about it. A lot has been going on that time and I was at my vulnerable state, I thought doing that would make me feel better. I was selfish Dejun, I'm sorry," holding onto your hot cup of Americano, you finally let out the things that's been bothering you since last year. Xiaojun remained silent, attentively listening to you.

"The first time I saw you was when we were in Freshman. We were classmates in Algebra and I was stars trucked at you that instant, you and Jeffrey were still a thing back then. I told no one about my crush for you-not even anyone in the gang. But Kun saw through me, he's the one who's been supportive about it that's why he invited us last year after the annual DNYL event. You were so nice and friendly to me it made me had a bigger crush on you. I wish I said it earlier, but I didn't know how. I thought that my actions would've let you know, but I think it wasn't enough since you and Lucas happened. At first, I thought Lucas wasn't serious about you until he asked me and Hendery to help him win you back, of course, I helped him because he was my friend. When I saw how happy you are with him, all I wanted since then was to make you happy. It was too late for me when I realized how much I've been giving myself at others that I felt emotionally drained. The last time you and Lucas broke up, I didn't know what to do, I was torn whether to help him get you back or to help myself have you this time. My heart and mind were messing me up until Kun talked to me and that's when I told myself I have to let go. I'm sorry too y/n about that time I was mad and yelled at you, I didn't mean to,"

You've felt better after hearing Xiaojun, a part of a heavy feeling in your heart was removed right away. "Thank you Xiaojun for telling all of these to me, you are a great person. I'm sorry for making you feel a lot of pain all this time, for being selfish,"

"Don't be, you were not. I should've told you, it wasn't your fault y/n,"

"You don't have to change just to be noticed Dejun, you are great for who you are right now, you're kind and a good person. The right person will see you just by who you are, just like what happened when you saw me in freshman,"

"Thanks, y/n, not just for today but for everything that happened. I know it might take me a lot of time to get over it but like what Kun made me realized, everything will get me to where I truly belong,"

Xiaojun felt good – better. He was relieved to tell you all his feeling since then, he knows he'll let go without any regrets anymore. It didn't take long for you and Xiaojun to get back as best friends, he talked about his vacation in China and his college plans. You told him about wanting to be an executive producer in the television industry. You cheered and supported each other's dreams, and you were both happy to have each other as companions.

"How's it with you and Lucas anyway?" he suddenly asked when you mentioned how Lucas inspired you to dream. You went silent not knowing how to answer the question you weren't ready to hear. "I assume you haven't talked to him yet," he added. "I've known Lucas since freshman, he was the first one to notice me when I was new in school. He approached me and asked me to be his friend, despite him having lots already. He was friendly to everyone, cheerful, and kind that it made me question why he wants to be friends with someone not like him. Until I met the rest of the gang, I feel relevant and they've become my family and I realized how Lucas is as a person. Despite being playful at the people who show interest in him, I am very certain that Lucas doesn't lie – ever. He hates lying y/n. So, I know whatever the reason you argued with him the last time, I know what he said is true,"

"But I didn't even let him explain Dejun, I just left," Xiaojun's words struck you deep, you knew he was right. Lucas has always meant nothing but kindness and affection towards you. He didn't do anything that could upset you since the last time you talked about the cafeteria incident. He's learned his lessons from the past and he did everything he could for you to trust him. "I'm a dick for leaving him like that, shit,"

"Give him a chance y/n, I know how much you love each other. I was there all the time, I've never seen your eyes radiate so much happiness to others unlike when you look at Xuxi,"

"Thank you Dejun, it truly means a lot to me. Everything will be alright for all of us Dejun. We shouldn't seek for love, because it will come when you're ready. Even when you're not looking around, heck it might have been around all this time that you don't notice," you teased.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Mark showed up right away, sat beside you both seeing now that you've reconciled with Xiaojun. You're forever thankful to have your two best friends in the world.

_**March 1997** _

It's the most awaited event every student looks forward to every year – prom night! Most pulled every possible 'will you be my prom date' plots once the month started. Some were successful to hear a 'yes' while others don't. Everyone in the gang has been pestering you about whom your date will be.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? What if he doesn't come?" nervously you asked the two boys in front of you as you hold the mic with your sweaty palms. Mark took your hand to stop it from shaking so much.

"It will work y/n, it got to be! Or else I'll b your date," Xiaojun teased.

"Hey! Don't try to ditch me on prom night Dejun," Mark scoffed making you and Xioajun laugh. Everyone prepared themselves as Jeno and Jaemin told Lucas that Renjun and Haechan are about to fight at the rooftop. Lucas didn't believe at first but Hendery joined the two and they all ran up the rooftop. He saw Xiaojun strumming the guitar, Lucas is dumbfounded but when he was about to go down you started singing.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

Lucas looked back hearing the familiar voice and song, seeing you as you come to him. Voice almost trembling but you continue.

_Backbeat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Lucas stood still, almost smiling to see you do this. He felt shy and happy all at once.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my Wonderwall_

Xiaojun, Mark, and the rest went downstairs to give you some alone time. you felt embarrassed after what you did, you can't help but look down and avoid his eyes until he pulled your chin up gently and look at you in the eyes.

"Do you mind talking? What does all this supposed to mean?" sounding calm and gentle as ever, Lucas asked.

"X-Xuxi, I'm sorry. Xiaojun and Mark told me everything that happened that night, and I feel stupid for not hearing you out. I was selfish, I didn't even trust you enough. I was wrong, I'm sorry,"

Lucas looked at you intently, he stroke away from the hair from your eyes and cupped your cheek, "I'm sorry too for not trying hard enough to hear me out, I just didn't want to upset you more. I was about to talk to you, but I couldn't. Until Xiaojun talked to me, he told me about his crush on you. He made me realize how much I love you and I would not want anyone but you. It was Jeffrey's idea to let that girl kiss me and cling on me, he pulled a prank on me and that's when you saw us. I'm sorry y/n,"

"I should be the one who's sorry here, I know, and let's get over that night, fuck Jeffrey!" you scoffed. "But in all seriousness Lucas, I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to accept me in your life again. I truly deserve it for being an idiot,"

"What are you saying? We still have a prom to attend," he smiled and hugged you after. Being in Lucas' arms is the best feeling for you, there's nowhere you wanted to be except there.

And you know what happened next, prom night came, and the gang is present. You and Lucas came together while your two best friends Mark and Xiaojun did, Hendery went with his girlfriend Sam from Lakewood High, Chenle got to ask his crush from PE with the help of your little brother Jisung and Yangyang who all came together with the rest of the dreamies Jeno, Jaemin, Haechan, and Renjun which decided to go as a group date.

Months passed by quickly especially to the graduating students, everyone finished their exams, prepared for your college applications and you let Jeno and Jaemin take over the DNYL. Time does fly fast when you're having fun, as much as you don't want to leave high school yet the time has finally come to finish it and welcome a new chapter of your life.

Jisung, Chenle, and Yangyang are now Sophomores, Haechan, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin are now Juniors, while you, Lucas, Mark, Xiaojun, Hendery got into your dream universities and pursued your desired careers. Xiaojun went to study in China with his brother, Hendery and Lucas got an offer to train in one of the uprising entertainment companies in Korea and you and Mark got into Lyceum University which is an hour away from your home.

"Are you sure it will be alright y/n?"

"Of course, Xuxi. Don't think about it too much and pursue your dreams. You've waited all along for this to happen and I will not let myself hinder you from doing so,"

"We'll make it work," Lucas said.

"It will, I trust you," you hugged him one last time. Hendery and Lucas will take their flight to Korea. You hugged and kissed each other for a moment before saying 'I love you's at each other. Not having Lucas around sure is difficult but you know deep in each other's hearts that you love and trust each other. After all that you've been through together and knowing that there is more to come in the future, you know you'll get through it all.

_**September 2020** _

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

"Oh my god babe it's our theme song," you say to your spouse as you slow dance along with the song. Hand in hand, you rest your head on his shoulder as you both listen to the song.

"You know Xiaojun suggested that song back when I asked you out," your spouse said.

"He told me about the song when he wrote me a letter, I still have the cassette tape of it,"

"Xiaojun did all that for us you know, I can't believe it," you both saw Xiaojun across the ball talking to Mark.

"Yeah I know, he must have been a cupid or what," you laugh realizing that he was the bridge that lets both of you meet. "I'm very happy for him, someone finally loves and accepts him for who he is. Though he realized it a little late," glancing back at your two best friends.


End file.
